warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Titán Warlord
thumb|360px|Titán Warlord El Titán de Línea Warlord es una clase de Titán imperial. Los Titanes Warlord tomaron parte por millares en ambos bandos de la guerra durante la Herejía de Horus. Descripción Un verdadero leviatán del campo de batalla, el Titán clase Warlord era el pilar de la Legio Titanica durante la época de la Gran Cruzada. Hubo una serie de variantes del modelo Warlord, como la Lucius y Anvilus, pero fue el modelo Marte el considerado como el más antiguo y superior de todos los tipos de Titanes, y con mucho el más numeroso y emblemático. Esto no carece de razón, pues cada Warlord modelo Marte es una gigantesca máquina de matar, a prueba de asaltos con armas pequeñas y casi impermeable a la mayoría de los ataques de aeronaves y armas pesadas, salvo las tecnológicamente más potentes o masivas. Además, el Warlord es un entorno totalmente seguro y protegido, capaz de luchar en una luna sin aire como una llanura verde, siempre y cuando la geología bajo sus pies le soporte e, incluso entonces, estaría asistido por tecnodispositivos gravitacionales e inerciales, algo poco conocido fuera de los círculos internos de los Tecnosacerdotes que mantienen a estos Dioses-máquinas. Pero es el poder destructivo del Warlord, con una potencia de fuego que rivaliza con las naves espaciales más pequeñas, el que, con el tiempo, es capaz de arrasar sistemáticamente una ciudad o arrasar a todo un ejército. Tal era su poder que algunos murmuraban que fueron ellos, y no las Legiones Astartes, las que habían obrado realmente el dominio del Imperio en los fuegos de la batalla. Diseño El colosal tamaño del Titán Warlord, su incalculable poder y diseño superior hacen que sea extremadamente difícil de hacer daño a nivel de suelo, pues sus sistemas vitales se elevan muy por encima de las cabezas y los cascos de aquellos en el campo de batalla, mientras sus piernas están blindadas con blindaje de metros de espesor para evitar que sea atacado por la infantería o derribado por cargas explosivas. El Warlord es mucho más grande que el Titán Reaver, pues su altura gira en torno a los 22,5 metros. El Titán Warlord también es capaz de soportar mucho más daño que el Reaver. Sin embargo, existe un conflicto considerable en los registros Imperiales con respecto a este asunto. Un Warlord tendría aproximadamente 33 metros de altura, de acuerdo con el diagrama de escalas en Warhammer 40.000: Apocalypse. Otros afirman que tiene 200 metros. Las representaciones del Warlord en las obras del Imperio son aun menos consistentes, lo que añade más confusión. Modelos * Marte-Alfa - El colosal modelo Marte-Alfa se encuentra entre las máquinas de guerra más antiguas y temidas del Imperio. Creadas y perfeccionadas en el mismísimo Planeta Rojo, son adoradas y veneradas como la voluntad encarnada del Omnissiah, y cada una de ellas está envuelta en una armadura de capas de blindaje y un poderoso entramado de escudos de vacío, amén de armadas con armas que son capaces de reducir ejércitos a cenizas. In addition to its Ardex-Defensor Mauler Bolt Cannon and Lascannon turrets, support weapons that would be considered main armaments on smaller war machines, the Warlord is commonly fitted with a pair of carapace-mounted triple-barrelled Laser Blasters and two Belicosa pattern Volcano Cannon. * Eclipse - El modelo Eclipse es una versión más ligera del modelo Portador de Muerte. Su despliegue se supedita al caso en que se necesite más potencia de fuego que el que posee un Reaver, pero no está disponible o no se necesita un Portador de Muerte. Un Warlord Eclipse está armado por lo general con cañones volcano, blasters gatling y lanzamisiles apocalipsis. * Portador de Muerte - El modelo Portador de Muerte es la configuración más común de Warlord y está equipado con una panoplia de armas que le permiten ser empleado en multitud de roles en el campo de batalla. * Cazador Nocturno - El modelo Cazador Nocturno es una variante por la cual el Warlord siempre está equipado con una o dos armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o una potencia de fuego más ligerta y de corto alcance. * Némesis - El modelo Némesis es sinónimo de necesitar fuerza bruta. Estos ingenios son notables por su potencia de fuego de largo alcance y en batallas de asedio, pero poseen poca maniobrabilidad. Aun renunciando generalmente al armamento a corta distancia, los modelos Némesis seguirán desplegando suficientes armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para desalentar las operaciones de ataque en profundidad por parte de las fuerzas enemigas. Nemesis-class Titans are typically equipped with a mix of Quake Cannons, Volcano Cannons, Inferno Guns, Plasma Destructors and Apocalypse Missile Launchers. Tripulación La mayoría de los registros Imperiales indican que un Titán Warlord posee una tripulación de un Princeps al mando y cuatro Moderati controlando sus sistemas de armas, dos Tecnosacerdotes a bordo para proporcionar apoyo técnico básico y el mantenimiento de combate. Sin embargo, la novela Titanicus de Dan Abnett difiere en esta configuración, indicando que un Warlord se compone de un Princeps, un Moderati o segundo al mando, un Sensori encargado de la vigilancia y el uso de los sensores y un Timonel, el cual mueve el masivo Titán. Despliegue thumb|center|500px|Titanes Warlord, Reaver y Warhound combatiendo junto a los Ultramarines en la Batalla de Calth. Los Warlord son normalmente desplegados en solitario, ya que son raros y muy potentes. En ciertas ocasiones, cuando las fuerzas imperiales se enfrentan a una amenaza de magnitud extraordinaria, pueden ser desplegados en un Grupo de Batalla que contendrían tres de estas máquinas de guerra. Los Warlord también se pueden organizar en grupos de combate mixtos con modelos Reaver, para los que su Legión Titánica desplegaría tres de cada clase para un total de seis máquinas de guerra. Estos grupos de combate pueden ser armados y utilizado como el comandante del grupo crea conveniente, trabajando juntos para lograr un objetivo común. En general, los Princeps del titán más poderosos o más antiguo en un grupo será el comandante del Grupo de Batalla. Warlords del Caos Entre las fuerzas del Caos, los Titanes del Caos de la clase Warlord son reliquias antiguas e irremplazables de los días de la Herejía de Horus. Son los restos de esas Legiones Titánicas Traidoras que se aliaron con el Señor de la Guerra Horus durante esos tiempos oscuros y cuyos nombres blasfemos aún resuenan con temor miles de años después. La mayoría de estos monstruos han presenciado milenios de servicio con las fuerzas caóticas y su corrupción ante el toque de los Poderes Ruinosos y la Disformidad es completa. Para diferenciar a estos de sus contrapartes imperiales, el Imperio ha designado diferentes nombres a estas máquinas de guerra, los cuales han sido felizmente adoptados por sus tripulaciones. Existen cuatro variantes, según el dios de Caos con el que esté alineado el Titán. A pesar de ello, la variante que más opera con las fuerzas del Caos es el Señor de la Perdición. * El Señor de la Perdición está dedicado al Dios del Caos Khorne y ha sido modificado con una cola larga que termina en un gran cañón de varios tipos, mientras que otro cañón sobresale de la boca demoníaca del titán. The Banelord also has access to three special weapons: a Havoc Missile Rack, a Hellstrike Cannon and a Doomfist. This is the most common Chaos Warlord Titan. * El Señor de la Plaga está dedicado al Dios del Caos Nurgle. * El ''Señor del Dolor ''está dedicado al Dios del Caos Slaanesh. * El ''Señor de la Disformidad ''está dedicado al Dios del Caos Tzeentch. Armamento Un Warlord puede portar dos de las siguientes armas en sus brazos: * Cañón volcán modelo Belicosa. * Lanzamisiles Apocalipsis. * Torreta Ardex-defensor. Así mismo, se puede intercambiar uno de los cañones volcán modelo Belicosa por las siguientes opciones: * Aniquilador de plasma Furia Solar. * Cañón sísmico Mori * Cortador láser saturnino. * Garra de energía Arioch. * Macrobláster de repetición. Para el caparazón, puede portar dos de los siguientes: * Destructor turboláser. * Bláster de plasma para Titanes. * Bláster láser de Reaver. * Cañón de fusión de Reaver. * Bláster de repetición de Reaver. * Batería de misiles de vórtice. * Batería de misiles incineradores. Miniaturas Titán Warlord modelo Marte-Alfa Forge World.jpg|Titán Warlord imperial (Forge World). MORNING STARS warlord.jpg|Titán Warlord imperial (Epic). Miniatura caos titan warlord Mortis.jpg|Titán Warlord del Caos (Epic). Galería Titan_warlord_mecanicus_wikihammer.png Favorite009-1.jpg Titan warlord tres.jpg Titán de línea Warlord.jpg Titán Warlord en combate.jpg Princeps y Titán Warlord Adeptus Titanicus ilustración.jpg|Princeps ante su titán Warlord Mechanicus titan warlord escudo energia.jpg Titan warlord vs bestia mhoxen cel.jpg Titan Warlord Lyubov Cruzada Mundos Sabbat Wikihammer.jpg Titan Warlord campo batalla.jpg mechanicus titan warlord solitario.jpg Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Adeptus Titanicus (1ª Edición). * Codex: Titanicus (2ª Edición). * Legiones Titánicas (2ª Edición). * Deathwatch: The Emperor Protects (Juego de Rol). * Epic: Armageddon (3ª Edición). * The Horus Heresy V. * Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse (Ediciones 4ª y 6ª). * Mechanicum, de Graham McNeill. * Tales of Heresy (Antología). * Crusade for Armageddon (Novela), de Jonathan Green. * Helsreach, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden. * Hereticus, de Dan Abnett. * Redemption Corps (Novela), de Bob Sanders. * Space Marine (Novela), de Ian Watson. * The Last Chancers (Omnibus), de Gav Thorpe. * Titan (Novela Gráfica). * Titan II: Vivaporius (Novela Gráfica). * Titanicus (Novela), de Dan Abnett. * Wrath of Iron (Novela), de Chris Wraight. * Forge World - Mars Alpha Pattern Warlord Titan. Categoría:Titanes Imperiales Categoría:Artículos desactualizados